Heartbreak down
by maiko628
Summary: Mai and Naru share a moment in the woods after Gene's body was found and become...friends. (no confession from Mai) But is that start enough to make Naru start to love Mai? Cases WILL be happening


New story people!

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Heartbreak down**

**Chapter 1 - An emotional Naru **

Mai wandered through the woods, just wandering around in the dark, which she was normally afraid of, but didn't really notice it, to terrified to care. The divers had found Gene's body yesterday evening and Mai had caught a glimpse of it, but what was worse is that she had a dream about how Gene died that night.  
She could still see the headlights of the car that ran over her just a second later, feel the water enter her lungs, drowning slowly.

She got to a clearing and was surprised to see Naru sitting on the ground leaning against a tall tree.

"Hey..." Mai mumbled and sat down next to him, not really knowing why.

"What are you doing up this early?" Naru asked with his usual voice.

"I had a dream..." Mai said and looked up into the still dark sky.

"What was it about?" Naru asked, although he probably wasn't interested at all.

"Gene. i woke up screaming and crying, choking on water that wasn't there..." Mai explained.

"Better than my first time, I threw up." Naru said, actually having a conversation about _that _topic.

"Your first time? You had these often?" Mai asked surprised, her gaze now set on Naru.

"Every night or so." Naru answered.

Mai gasped and threw her hands up to cover her mouth. Unbelieving she starred at Naru in total shock.

"I'm so sorry Naru-" Mai started, but was cut of by her own tears rolling down her cheeks. Without wanting it a sob slipped over her lips, catching Naru's attention immediately. He turned so that he faced her direction and as soon as he settled in that position Mai lunged into his arms and hugged him.

"Why are you crying, idiot?" he whispered softly, for once wrapping his arms around her to return the hug.

"Oh my god... Naru..." Mai kept on sobbing into his shirt over and over again.

Although Naru was not used to comforting people, didn't mean he didn't know how to do it. Like, he had seen his father rub the back of his mother when she was crying and tried it out himself, but decided combing through her hair calmed her more.  
The two teens sat there, hugging each other, searching for comfort in the arms of the other. Comfort to heal the hole left by the death of a friend and a brother.  
Even if Mai didn't know it was Gene till a day ago,she still considered him as a friend and she cried, not only for her sake, but also for Naru's and especially for Gene's sake, hoping that he could hear her crying in heaven, knowing that he will be missed.

"Mai... _please _stop crying... I'm starting to feel the need to cry too." Naru mumbled, his voice almost cracking, still stroking Mai's hair.

"You crying?" Mai asked with a soft voice.

"I'm still human Mai."

Mai looked a little closer at Naru's eyes and truly did see a tear, barley hanging on.

"Naru, let the facade slip. Just this once, okay. It's only me, Mai, the person who can relate to you best, nothing against the others..." Mai trailed off, staring into the deep depths of Naru's blue eyes.

Naru sighed, knowing he could not hold the tears of grief back much longer, which was the actual reason he was in the woods.

"Just don't look..." Naru mumbled.

A moment after those words left his mouth the facade slipped off his face and a tear trailed down one of his cheeks. Quickly Naru looked away, wanting to hide the tears, as already said, he didn't want Mai to see him like this, so pathetic.

His plans of hiding the tears rolling down his cheeks silently, were destroyed when Mai grabbed his cheeks and turned his head so he was facing her. Their eyes met for a second before Mai pulled him into the second hug that morning. Welcoming the light feeling of comfort the hug gave him, Naru buried his head into Mai's neck and let his tears fall freely, for once, only once.

Even after Naru ran out of tears they stayed in that position, probably because Mai hadn't noticed he was done yet. _Still an idiot in the end... _

He was about to pull away when he heard Mai's voice hum a tune for a second, still a little cracked from her break down, but somehow as beautiful as ever.

"There are times when you feel that you don't know where you fit in, so you hide what is real even when it hurts you pretend, to be the one that you think everybody wants you to be. No one sees." Mai sang quietly her voice almost breaking.

She took a deep breath before continuing the song, "The one you really are, but you don't have to hide your heart, cause nothing by you needs to change. Sometimes it might seem hard. And your whole world falls apart, just know that when you feel that way."

Mai took another deep breath before, now with a stronger voice, singing, what seemed the chorus of the song.

"Even heaven cries  
Everybody cries  
It's okay to doubt  
Yourself sometimes  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you fear inside  
It's all right, it's all right  
Cause even heaven cries"

A few minutes Naru just listened to Mai singing, feeling oddly calm and at the same time, because lack of a better word, touched.

When Mai finished singing Naru pulled away and thanked her in his own way. By showing one of his rare smiles, receiving a baffled look before getting a grin as bright as the sun which has risen meanwhile.

"We should get back to the base, the others will wake up soon." Naru said, helping Mai up.

"Okay!" Mai agreed, "Oh, and Naru?"

"Hm?"

"If you ever feel like talking like that well you're in England, just call me, okay? I won't tease you about it or anything, it's our little secret and what gives us a real friendship, if you are okay with it. Just think about it and if you feel like talking, just call." Mai said before flashing him a smile and sprinting off in the direction of the base.

**Tada! I hope Naru wasn't to out of character, but if the crying is the only part that bothers you, don't worry, that was a one time thing, just to get closer to Mai. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon.**

**Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
